Amara
Name: Amara Spears Species: Reaper Age: 21 Sexuality: demi-bisexual Height: 5’6” Eye color: blue (changes with mood) Hair: long, blonde, usually fluffy Reaping outfit: her prom dress with a lace top underneath, no shoes Markings: flared eyeliner Scars: three on the left side of her chest and one on her back just to the inside of her left shoulder blade Backstory: Stood up by her boyfriend on prom night she went out for ice cream. Unfortunately the ice cream shop was caught in the crossfire of two rivals and she was a casualty. The reaper who was given her as a charge saw potential win her and gave her a choice, move on or become a reaper. She chose to become a reaper and has enjoyed her new chance to “live.” When she came to after the deal, the reaper had disappeared and she found her tome next to her. Her tome looked like a simple, black, hardcover, sketchbook. After she came back, she had a few days of clarity with her memories. During this time her suspicions were confirmed that her boyfriend had been cheating on her and she became rather angry. Also through this she realized that he had been emotionally abusive and manipulative towards her. She watched her family mourn and attended her own funeral before she blacked out. After waking from blacking out, she had very few memories of her life. She knew her name, where she was from, and the first few moments after she had woke up the first time. Because she knew time had passed and she didn’t trust her memory she began to keep a journal in her tome. She wandered through the occasional town but she mostly kept to the woods. At one point about a month or two after waking the second time, she found that she ended up in the middle of a pack of wolves. She doesn’t know how she managed it, as her memory is very hazy for that time, but she became an accepted member of the pack. She spent much of her time with the wolves roaming as a lone wolf with a pack. During her time roaming she found a few other animals that she sort of made friends with, one being a male mountain lion. With all of this she sketched in her tome and kept pictures of her rpack and the areas she frequented. While among the wolves she would not sleep in the middle of the pack most of the time, only in the coldest nights of winter, because she is a very restless sleeper and many of the wolves would snap at her for it. She developed a habit of speaking her thoughts to keep her language in her mind and not lose it among the wolf song. She also developed an uncanny ability to read others based on body language because of her time among the animals and observing people when she went into the towns. Existence: Instead of being a solid spectre or some other form of reaper, she inhabits her corpse, leaving it to function as an intermediary. Her physical body still ages normally until it matures at around 27 years old. Because of her way of existing she cannot completely disappear from the view of mortals, but she can glamour a few parts of herself. Her body carries the scars from the fatal wounds, 3 to her chest and one on her back. Her body still functions much similar to a living humans but all functions are slowed down. What seems to be a heart is a pulse of power from her soul. Her resting heart rate is in the 40’s for beats per minute. When it elevates because she is scared or excited it is between 60 and 70 bpm. If she is terrified or during/ right after extreme exercise her heart rate is between 80 and 90 bpm. Her stomach functions to convert the food she consumes into energy for her soul. This can also be used to heal her body from injuries. Her temperature is typically around 90℉, so she feels like a very cool human. ' ' Charges: She finds herself drawn to death by gunshot. Her strongest pull is towards teenagers and children who are victims of shootings. She has also found many charges are those who died by accident or unintentional shootings, those who were unintended casualties. She has learned to look for a light, be it white or an orangy red color. There is typically a stairway or an escalator for her charges to take within the light. ' ' Abilities: Fast travel: Instead of poofing as many other reapers do, she can fold space around herself a little--only when she is moving though. She typically is running for this to work and for an observer her run looks similar to and old movie that has skipped a bit. Durability: Because she is part of the undead community she is more durable than a normal human. She cannot become sick by normal means. She does feel temperature and is only really affected by extremes. Enhanced reflexes, agility, speed, and strength. This is most of what allows her to continue as she does as well as climb trees with ease. ' ' Tome: Appears as a rather thin hardback black sketchbook. Sassy snarky and extremely demeaning towards Amara most of the time. It was her only companion through her times when she had very little contact with others. The writing is an imitation of Amara’s own but as a mirror image and almost always in red. When she comes into contact with the Hall, it becomes less likely to speak to her as it is sulking that she doesn’t talk to it as much. Contains her lost memories and typically records her thoughts as well as it’s consciousness is connected with hers. ' ' Personality: Innocent and adorable bean. Extremely friendly and highly observant. Usually prefers to be outside because she ends up feeling confined and closed it if she stays indoors for too long, she is working on this but it is slow going. She tries to keep others happy and watch what she says but her habit of speaking her thoughts causes her to say the first thing that comes to mind, she will quickly apologize, but she is usually embarrassed by this. Also highly reckless and enjoys taking risks. Her favorite stunt is climbing high in trees and jumping off the branch, especially in the gardens where the runes prevent damage from the ground. She also enjoys cliff diving and other such activities. So long as she has some form of control over her fall she is up for anything that involves falling. She enjoys making friends or at least some connection with the others in the Hall. She does this because needs to feel connected to others and not isolated otherwise her feelings of loneliness threaten to drown her. She can go for close to two days before this happens but when it does she ends up drawing into herself and becomes hard to console. Left too long drawn into herself she begins to experience nightmares and can become fearful of people. Extremely grateful to those around her she has artwork of many of them that she has created. She always intends to repay those who have shown her kindness, be it artwork, baked goods, or something else. Terrified of geese after she managed to somehow piss off a flock and they attacked her. To this day she still does not know why the flock attacked her as they did and she lives in fear that she might tick off another flock. ' ' Common habits: Sitting on furniture improperly. No brain mouth filter. Apologizing a lot. Quietly observing others. Perching in high places. Not wearing shoes. Observing people. Making notes for those she meets. Drawing things and people she encounters. Charcoal stick in her hair. Saying thoughts. ' ' Fighting: In the beginning she could not fight. Instead she would keep a distance and throw rocks, acorns, and other such objects with surprising accuracy. She would later learn how to fight from those in her Hall. Disliking hand to hand as she hated having her fists harm another. She instead developed a preference for using staffs and escrima sticks. Preferring to use blunt weapons over bladed weapons, though she did learn to use both. ''